We All Fall Down
by kitsune-kitty
Summary: On a sleepless night Allen wanders the halls of the Order where he is attacked, leaving the everyone in a state of confusion alarm and depression. story/pairing revision, now a Yullen
1. Shadow

_Okay...I DONT own D. gray man and if I did I would be drawing this instead...I wish I did...oh well_

_Here's the revised (thank god) version of chapter one..._

**Chapter 1: Shadow**

Allen sat on his bed staring at his hand. He wasn't sure if it was late into the night, or early in the morning, but it didn't matter either way. He couldn't sleep, or more like he didn't want to. Instead of the peaceful rest and blissful unawareness that it granted anyone else, it would promise him dark nightmares that left him crying out when he awoke.

Allen sighed. Staring at his hand could only provide so much entertainment. Though most would either be captivated or repulsed by the sight of it; with its deep red coloration, and rough folds veining across the back, or the cross that shimmered green and stood out in such contrast to the rest, even the black fingernails. Thinking about his hand too much would only bring to mind the looks others gave him, faces pulled back in disgust, almost as if they wanted to go and wash themselves because they had been near it.

This only served to make him more restless. He stood from his bed and made his way out into the vast halls of the order. There was nothing much to see, but the movement and change of pace would offer him a distraction from himself. The halls at this time where dark and quiet, their only source of light coming from the moonlight filtering in through sparse windows and the very occasional oil lamp.

He wandered for a while and finally settled on leaning against a windowsill. He looked out the night sky, so clear he could see the stars shimmering brightly, almost tauntingly happy, basking in the calm light of the moon. The sound of echoing footsteps pulled him out of his depressed stupor, and he pulled his gaze away from the window to down the hall trying to locate the source of the noise. The was nothing. 'Huh..' He turned to look down to other side of the hall, now feeling somewhat paranoid. More footsteps sounded, and the hairs on the back of Allen's neck stood up, they had come from the direction he had just checked. and he was certain there had been no one, or nothing there to make them.

Pain exploded in his shoulder, and he barely managed to glimpse a figure pull back, dagger in hand, and disappear into the shadows. Panic settled in almost immediately, almost as quickly replaced with disorientation. The pain in his shoulder was pulsing horribly, and felt almost as if it where spreading. At this point he was overcome with dizziness, and he fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to support him. "What...?" he muttered uncomprehending as his vision clouded, and he fell to the side unable to move, and half conscious. "Help...someone..." just barely a whisper and he gave in to the almost welcoming black.

_This is short but bear with me (I Made it longer!) I'll do my best and keep up revisions if I get plenty of reviews and no harsh criticism! Thank u!!!!_


	2. Concern

_I took forever w/ this! Sorry! Oh well...enjoy! Here is where you can really start to see the revisions. _

Chapter 2

Timcanpy sensed that something was wrong. Being a golem with many programmed abilities paid off in that sense. He could eat through concrete and cigarettes without flinching, and could most certainly track his owners. Therefore when Tim awoke alone in Allen's room, it immediately tracked him expecting additional movement from the white haired exorcist as it made its way closer to him. He hadn't moved an inch. With the ability to feel and convey emotions, the golem grew concerned and quickened its flight only slowing slightly at the sight of its master crumpled on the floor.

Timcanpy landed silently on the floor next to Allen's head and nudged his cheek softly. Nothing. Again, and with a little more force, the golden ball nudged his master's cheek. It would save biting him for last, not wanting to do any more damage than was already physically obvious on the boy.

Allen let out a small whimper of pain and cracked his eyes open slightly. "Tim...canpy…" Another nudge from Tim, this one as a gesture of comforting and confirmation that he had been heard. "Get help...please..." he trailed off, clenching his eyes shut as a wave of pain passed over him. Timcanpy didn't need any further convincing and flew down the hall in a panicked flurry.

...

Timcanpy smacked into the first door he came to and waited patiently for some kind of response before backing up and smacking into it again. Around the third time the golem went to smack into the door, it hit someone square in the chest as the door was swung open. "What the...?" it was Kanda. He would have to do. Just before the now angry samurai could swipe at it, Timcanpy flew up and slapped him in the face with his tail. Knowing full well that Kanda would chase him for it, the golden ball led him back toward where Allen lay.

"Get back here you little Bastard, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna- what the…?"

Kanda for once was caught completely by surprise and stared almost uncomprehending at the boy. Under the dim light of the moon it was hard to make out much, but he could see that Allen was curled slightly clutching his shoulder and shaking in what was assumed to be pain. "Beansprout?" His voice softer than usual, holding an undertone (if only a hint) of concern. He knelt down next to the trembling form, reaching out and with a gentle force tapping the boy on the cheek. Now certain that something must be seriously wrong for the white haired exorcist not to give any reaction to his nickname or his prodding, Kanda snapped a quick curse in Japanese and one arm under the boys shoulders, the other under his knees lifted him and started off in the direction of the infirmary.

He saw Allen's brows furrow before he opened his unfocused eyes. "Who…?" his voice sounded weak, as if completely exhausted. Kanda frowned and responded, "Quiet. You're safe, just rest." With that Allen's head fell limply to rest at the nape of his neck, and the samurai could feel his quick and irregular breaths. He drew the boy tighter into his grip, not noticing the presence of people behind him until someone spoke.

"Kanda? Are you okay? What happened?" Lenalee.

"We heard someone shouting." Lavi.

He kept walking, knowing that they would catch up to him within a few seconds.

"Whoa, hey! What happened? Is he okay?" Lavi had caught up first and was now by his side trying to get a closer look. Lenalee, now alarmed moved a little faster. "Allen! What happened to him? Is that blood? Kanda?" she looked up at him expectantly, he eyes shining with worry.

Kanda remained silent quickening his pace completely focused on getting to the infirmary and ignoring the prodding questions shot his way, which soon disappeared with Lenalee who took off to the science department to get Komui.

_So thats the end of my revised chapter 2, I know Kanda is a bit OOC, but please bear with me ^^; _


End file.
